The Father of the DemonSwordsman
by bigbook29
Summary: The story of Crona and Ragnarok's father, Dr.Henry Jekyll as we sees his final moments while he fights his demon, Mr. Hyde. It's a psychological nightmare that shows everyone the true evil of the black blood. Songfic of Jekyll and Hyde and Prologue to Soul Eater.
1. confrontation

**[Be warned first total Soul Eater story also first songfic. If you like this look up the original song "Confrontation Jekyll and Hyde" the Anthony Warlow version. It's the best one in my opinion. Also if you love this look out for my other Story the Black Susano'o. It's a crossover story of Soul Eater and Blazblue, Don't worry you don't need to know a thing about Blazblue to like it and it has Crona stomping Medusa's head in...what's not to love.]**

It was a stormy night as the front door of an abandon warehouse was kicked open. A man staggers in, he looks to be in pain. He wore black pants and a tor up white shirt with a white lab coat over it. A very - part of his outfit was the blood that covered him from his long pinkish hair to his boots. As he staggers deeper into the warehouse, he finds a deck with a chair, multiple glasses, beakers, and tubes with strange liquid all around it. With a full body mirror right by.

As he sat on the chair near the deck. He looks to the papers that were on the floor. As he picks the papers up, he holds them to his face to read them. But his eyes train though all the papers a look of disgust came though his face before throwing the papers back to the ground. As he looked to the ground he held his hand over his mouth, tears go down his eyes.

He reaches to his pants pocket and pulls out a torn picture. In the picture was him, only with no blood and wearing glasses, and standing next to him was a beautiful woman in her late teens holding a baby. She had blonde hair with blue eyes, with a blue jacket with a red blouse that cut of on the upper chest. The baby in her arms had green eyes and blond her as well and was busy playing with the man's hair while having a smile on her face.

As the man's black eyes looks to the picture several more tears came down his blood soak face. "Kami...I'm so sorry." The man sobs as he held his knees to his chest and starts sobbing. It was several minute before the man's cries stop his cries and moves his feet back to the ground.

"_Its over now I know inside,_  
><em>No one will ever know...<em>" The man said as he place the picture on the table and standing to his feet.  
>"<em>The sorry tale of Edward Hyde,<em>  
><em>And those who died...<em>" The man then closes his hand to a fist and held to his chest before walking away from the chair.  
>"<em>No one must ever know...<em>  
><em>They'd only see the tragedy,<em>  
>They'd not see my intent,<br>The shadow of Hyde's Evil...  
>Would forever kill the good that I had meant..." It was then that the man walks to the full-body mirror and looks to his bloodied reflection. as a question rolls though his mind.<br>"_Am I...a good man?_" The man takes a sniff.  
>"<em>Am I a mad man?<em>  
><em>Its such a fine line between a good man and a mad...<em>" The man then goes quiet as he place his hand to his reflection and closes his eyes. Suddenly a loud deep voice was heard causing the man to fall over in shock.

"**Do you really think**  
><strong>That I would ever let you go?<strong>  
><strong>Do you think I'd ever set you free?<strong>  
><strong>If you do I'm sad to say this,<strong>  
><strong>It simply isn't so.<strong>  
><strong>You will never get away from me!<strong>" As the man hears this he stands back to his feet and sees that the voice...was his reflection talking to him. The reflection though...was wrong. His hair was spiked up, his eyes held X's instead of pupils, and had a twisted grin.

As the man see's his reflection looked down at him he jumps to his feet with a look of anger on his face.

"All_ that you are __is a face in the mirror!_

_I close my eyes and you'll disappear!_"

The reflection though didn't seem to care as it kept it's grin, and spoke.  
><strong>"I'm what you face<strong>  
><strong>When you face in the mirror!<strong>  
><strong>Long as you live, I will still be here!"<strong>

The man turns around and stomps away from mirror, while holding an anger face.  
><em>"All that you are<em>  
><em>Is the end of a nightmare!<em>  
><em>All that you are is a dying scream!" <em>The man then picks the chair up and throws it to the mirror, shattering it to pieces.  
><em>"After tonight,<em>  
><em>I shall end this demon dream!"<em>

This didn't stop the reflection though as it did the impossible. It rose from the broken mirrors  
><strong>"This is not a dream my friend-<strong>  
><strong>And it will never end!<strong>  
><strong>This one is the nightmare that'll goes on!" <strong>The reflection then place it's foot out of the mirror and walks to the man, increasing in volume as he does.  
><strong>"HYDE IS HERE TO STAY,<strong>  
><strong>No matter what you may pretend-<strong>  
><strong>And I'll flourish long after you're gone!"<strong>

The man didn't stop as he see's this, instead of becoming scared the man looked to become even more angered. The man then rushes the reflection, now known as Hyde.  
><em>"Soon you will die,<em>  
><em>And my memory will hide you!<em>  
><em>You cannot choose but to lose control!"<em>

As his fist hits Hyde, Hyde disappears leaving a the man confuse, till he sees Hyde was sitting on the chair, giving a casual wave of his arm.  
><strong>"You can't control me!<strong>  
><strong>I live deep inside you!<strong>  
><strong>EACH DAY YOU FEEL ME DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" <strong>

Hyde volume increase once more as he began to become even more crazy looking. Pissing off the man even more as he stomp to the broken mirror and grabs a shard.  
><em>"I don't need you to survive,<em>  
><em>Like you need me!<em>  
><em>I'll become whole<em>  
><em>As you dance with DEATH!" <em>The man then throws the shard right to Hyde making him disappear once more.  
><em>"And I'll rejoice<em>  
><em>As you breathe your final breath!"<em>

Suddenly with out warning the man was grabbed from behind and moved to a painful arm-lock. Looking at who it was he shocked to see it was Hyde.  
><strong>"I'll live inside you forever!"<strong>

_"No!" _The man cried as he pulled his arm away, only to be grabbed by his neck and being chocked.

**"With THE DEVIL himself by my side!" **Hyde shouted tightening his grip.

_"NO!" _The man shouted kicking away Hyde, this only made him loose his grip as Hyde kept his dreaded smile. A loud ripping sound was heard, when the man looked to where the sound was he was shocked to find he was stabbed though the chest with a blade that came from Hyde's arm.

**"And I know that now and forever,**  
><strong>They'll never be able to separate<strong>  
><strong>Jekyll from Hyde!" <strong>Hyde shouted as he drive the blade deeper into the man, now known as Jekyll, Before disappear one last time. Leaving Jekyll as he began to feel his body grow heavy. Jekyll gave a cough as he looked to his black blood pour from his chest.

And to his bladed hand that had stabbed into his own chest.

_"Can't you see,_  
><em>It's over now?<em>  
><em>TIME TO DIE!" <em>Jekyll shouted as he stood himself up and held his bladed arm up to his own neck, as best he could. Before a force push though his mouth that was out of her control. His eyes shifted from his black pupils to Hyde's X's.

**"No not I!**  
><strong>Only you!" <strong>Hyde said as his voice shouted from Jekyll's mouth.

_"If I die,_  
><em>YOU'LL DIE TOO!" <em>Jekyll shouts as he began loosing control of his arms.

**"You'll die in me and**  
><strong>I'll be you!" <strong>Hyde shouted pounding his new arms on Jekyll's chest.

_"Damn you Hyde!_  
><em>Leave me Be!" <em>Jekyll shouted as he lost control of his legs and fell to the deck, knocking most of the objects down.

**"Can't you see Jekyll,**  
><strong>YOU ARE ME!" <strong>Hyde shouted as he stood himself up.

_"No!_  
><em>Deep inside-<em>**I am you and,**

**You are Hyde!" **It was then that Jekyll began to loses his sight as everything began to become black.

_"No - never!" _Jekyll's eyes open as he realize...he couldn't win...Hyde had won.

**"Yes forever!" **Hyde screams as he held his head up high with a horrid smile on his face.

_"God damn you, Hyde!_  
><em>Take all your evil deeds,<em>  
><em>AND ROT IN HELL!" <em>Hyde smile just grew at this as he gave a laugh.

**"Hahahaha...I'll see you there, Jekyll!"**

As the darkness takes the last of Jekyll's light his finally thoughts are on how does this happen?

He had it all, friends, a home, a bright future, and a woman he loved...Where did it all go wrong. To answer that we have to go back before the blood and slaughter. Before Dr. Henry Jekyll became Mr. Edward Hyde.

**[Leave a review and tell me what you think, please. Also sorry it's so short, this is just a little gift for everyone on Halloween, that I might continue if people like it. **

**ps. yes that was Kami with a baby Maka.]**

**[p.s.s Someone by the name of catspats31 told me of some copy right thing so I have to change the lyrics a bit. It sucks but what can I do? Change the lyrics of course. Any way thank you catspats31 for bring this to me]**


	2. Board Of the DWMA

**Thanks for looking at this. The song this is use in this chapter is Board of Governors from Jekyll and Hyde Anthony Warlow. I had to change some of the lyrics in this one to make sense out of it. **

We see Death city and find Jekyll again, this time looking like he did in the photo with no blood and wearing glasses. This time looking around as he was out side of the DWMA.

"Okay Jekyll don't be nervous. You're just going to tell Lord Death your new idea. For crying out-loud you went here though most of your life. Why is this so hard now?" Jekyll whisper to himself as he place a hand to his head in self-annoyance while the other held a suit case with his new 'idea' in it. Before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking behind him he found it to be Frank Stein, a friend he had, as he said. "Talking to yourself again Jekyll? Do I need to put you in a Mental Asylum?" Stein said as he gave a very small smile. Jekyll gave a shrug knocking Frank's hand off his shoulder Before saying. "You're one to talk about Mental Asylums Frank. What are you doing here any way, I though you didn't want the teaching thing?"

"I came here to see that new Idea that you've told everyone about, and to see how the Spirit is doing." Stein says all this with a matter of fact tone of voice. "You think Kami would let you get near him after what happened years ago?" Jekyll ask as he moved to the main doors, with Frank behind him.

"Ah, she just over-reacting." Frank said, causing Jekyll to give him a wide-eyed look of surprise. "Over-reacting...You experimented on her...partner while he was asleep...for years!"

"It was only small stuff." Frank said as they enter the building.

"You cut of his thumbs and big toes and swipe them around!" Jekyll said as he gave a chuckle as he remember's Spirits reaction.

Frank just gave a sigh at this. "You people aren't gonna let me live that down are you, I did other stuff to him you know." He said as he gave Jekyll a deadpanned look.

"But WHY would you switch his toes with Thumbs?!" Jekyll said as his chuckle gave to laughter.

Stein's smirk just grows as he says. "A better question is why didn't I put them back after he found out." Jekyll nearly falls over from laughing.

"HAHAHAHA oh man HAHAHAHA I needed that." Jekyll said as he tried to stop his laughter, till Frank spoke. "So this 'Idea' of yours, What is it exactly?" Frank ask as they began moving up some stairs.

Jekyll just shook his head. "Sorry, can't do that Frank I want everyone to here it." Stein just gave him a shrug. "If you inset, anyway how are you coming along with that thing you have with Kami."

As Jekyll heard this he stops all movement and standstill with his head looking to the ground. Frank sees this and gave a disappointed look, stopping in front of Jekyll before saying. "Really? You are still in love with her?"

"I don't want to talk about it Frank." Jekyll says as he moves ahead, only to be stopped by Frank. "Jekyll your 22 years old and you still are being haunted by your high school crush. I know I'm not the man that you would go to for 'romantic advise' but I think you should let this go. For crying out loud remember what you nearly did years ago?"

Jekyll doesn't looked to Frank as he moves around him and heads deeper into the school. "I...I did let it go Frank, Total." His voice didn't sound convince as he says this.

"Are you sure about that. You know she already has a kid with Spirit and everything right?" Frank said as he moves next to Jekyll again.

Jekyll reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photo, the one with him and Kami with her child, and shows it to Frank. "Don't you think I know that, for crying out loud I meant her kid." Jekyll said before looking at the photo himself. "She's a cute kid you know...she has her mother's smile." his voice sounded...sad as he says this, Causing Frank to him a sigh with a regret look on his face.

"Look Henry...I'm sorry...I-" "We're here." Jekyll interrupted as they arrive to outside Lord Death's room giving a sad tone.

As they entered the room they saw several people were waiting pass the guillotines with Lord Death.

A few he knew instantly as they were talking to Death.

Azusa Yumi, nice girl even though she unnerves him when ever she talks to him by saying how she didn't trust him and all. Then again he doesn't like her all that much in the first place, those type of women confuse him, people say she's nice but over half of the time she's nothing but a pain in his neck.

Marie Mjölnir, nice girl but when it comes to directions Jekyll would trust a blind retard goat more than her, he's known her for a couple of years and enjoys helping people.

Sidney Barret, a good guy but if you ask Jekyll could use a little least seriousness in the guys life. Jekyll swears that guy is gonna die young...then again Frank might bring him back as a zombie. NAH, Frank isn't that crazy to do that.

And then there was...HIM.

Spirit Albarn.

If you could describe what Jekyll feels for Spirit for all the years they've known each other would be one word it would be HATRED.

A strong burning hatred. Him and Spirit have known each other for years. He was a womanizing waste of space that needed to find his place in the dirt in Jekyll's opinion. He would tease and pock fun at Jekyll's mistakes at times but it was nothing really. What really made Jekyll hate him so much was what he took from him...or better who.

Jekyll close his fist in anger as he sees Spirit place his arm around the woman who was next to him.

The one he cared for more than anything.

Kami Glassfiled.

The kindness, beautiful, amazing woman-no person he's ever met. She and him have been friends for years since Jekyll was a little kid. He would even go as far as to say...he loves her. But then Spirit happen. Jekyll didn't know why but for some reason Kami not only helped Spirit with Stein but also became his Meister after. Jekyll tried to warn her that he was a pig but she didn't listen and told him to give Spirit a chance.

Next thing he knows he hears they started dating and that Kami got pregnant with Spirits kid. When they told everyone what happened and that they were gonna have a baby...Jekyll smile. After celebrating he when home...and tried to kill himself.

Stein came round as he forgot something and found him about to do it, stopping him and forcing him to tell him why. There were no words for what Jekyll was feeling as he told him that he loved Kami which made things hard for Frank. Stein spent hours looking over Jekyll and having him fight depression and after Jekyll beg him not to tell everybody, and as time pass they've become friends.

Still even after two's it happened Jekyll still loves Kami.

As he looked to the people he didn't know he found that they were looking to him as if giving a glare. As he came to the platform everyone looked to him.

"Ah, good to see you made it back from England fine and dandy. Why have you called for use here? Is this Idea really that important?" Lord Death says in a curious tone as he shook Jekyll's hand.

"Thank you Lord Death." Jekyll says before he looks to his old friend. "Hey Kami." Jekyll says as a smile grows on his face.

"Hey Henry, how you've been?" Kami says as she leaves Spirit's hold and hugs Jekyll making his smile grow even more as he hugs her back with one arm, while the other held the briefcase. "I'm fine Kami...what about you?" Jekyll asked as he nuzzled into her neck.

Before Kami could replied Azusa spoke up. "Listen I'm sorry if I sound rude by saying this, but can we get this over with?! Some of us were in the middle of something that we need to finish."

Kami let's go of Jekyll and gives Azusa a shrug as she said. "Hey what you think Jekyll's an idiot. You should know if Jekyll calls for ALL of us it's something big."

Azusa return the shrug with tilting her head to the side as she said. "Oh, like when he called for us to help him turn the lights in his lab back on?"

"I WAS 10!" Jekyll shouted as he gave an embrasures blush at what he heard.

Azusa just gave a nod as she said. "And I'll still never live it down."

Kami was about to say something before Sidney stopped them both. "Hey now come on stop this, we came to hear Jekyll's news not to have an argument about Jekyll nearly pissing himself because he forgot his nightlight."

"SERIOUSLY MAN?!" Jekyll shouted as his face grew more red.

Sidney realize what he said an gave a apologetic look as he said. "Sorry."

Jekyll gave a sigh before moving on to Lord Death and giving a bow. "Lord Death, may I present everyone with my new Idea."

Lord Death let his hand out of his cloak and gave a finger wave to Jekyll as he said. "In a moment , we need to wait for one more person."

"But wait, I thought everyone was here?" Spirit said as he looked at everyone, just hearing his voice made Jekyll want to punch a hole though his heart.

"Well that would be-" Lord Death was interrupted as the doors opened and a woman walked in.

She was beautiful by far as she wore a black dress with a white lab coat over it. With her gold snake-like eyes and blond her with her bangs tied down to her chest. Kami had to stomp Spirit on his foot to stop him from gawking at her.

To him Jekyll thought only confusion. He remembers telling Lord Death that he just wanted this with friends so why is she here.

As she came to Lord Death she gave a bow and said. "Hello Lord Death."

Lord Death gave a nod and looked to everyone else. "Everyone allow me to introduce you to the new DWMA Nurse. Medusa Gorgon."

Medusa gave a 'Nice girl smile' as she bowed and said. "It's a pleasure to met you all."

Jekyll looked to Lord Death and gave him a questioning gaze. As if reading his mind Lord Death said. "You're probably wondering why she's here well simply, to give an outside opinion to Jekyll's Idea after all we have known you for years so that might impact our opinion."

Jekyll gave a sigh as he shrug his shoulders. "Fine, the more the merrier right?"

Jekyll then jesters to behind himself. "Just stand with everyone else okay."

Medusa gave a nod as she moved to the group and see's Jekyll take a breath before beginning.  
>"Let me start with a question, what do all of you think of the world? Is it a good place or a bad place?" Everyone gave him a confuse look at the question before Kami spoke. "It's a good place." she said with a matter-of-fact tone.<p>

Jekyll gives a smile at this. "You all know this world is nothing but a hell hole right?"

Needless to say everyone's eyes widen at how...out there the sentence was. "What?" Azusa said as she fix her glasses to a better angle.

"I've learn a long time ago that this world is nothing but an ever lasting hell and that we human's are making worst day in and day out. A one day we will all be nothing but a waste of space as we all die, in meaningless deaths." Jekyll said as he kept his smile.

"That's pretty dark Jekyll." Stein said as he scratches his head, confused with Jekyll's words.

Jekyll just nods his head. "That's right, the truth of the matter is the reason so many people are in pain and are suffering is cause of themselves. The evil that lurks within the human heart is ever grow, meaning that it will never stop growing. Think like a shadow and a light. we may be the brightest star but that only means we make the darkest shadows. This is how we lived out lives since the beginning of time, you can think of Kishins as to what happens when someone's shadows grow larger then there light and consumes it."

Jekyll then moves to pace back and fort in a impatient manner.

"Of course some people are born with darker souls then others. And even with this they might try to do good but ultimately fail for failure of control is something we fear and that fear will lead to your shadows growing."

"Okay you really got to get a girlfriend man." Spirit says as began to feel uncomfortable with Jekyll's words.

Jekyll gives a glare to Spirit. "Of course you don't understand what I'm trying to say, so I'll put it in ways you can understand. You're soul is made of two parts. A light side and dark side. The light side is your good side while the dark side is your bad side. The bad side in people's souls are the reason we have so much fear, hated, and murder in this world. So what would happen if we remove the dark side itself from us."

"What are you saying?" Lord Death said as he leans closer to hear better.

"I'm saying I could rid everyone of the evil within them!" Jekyll shouted as he opens his briefcase and pulls out several papers. "Look at these test I've done, with this and a little more time I could make a formula that could change everyone for the better. Madness wavelengths are a part of this...I can cure madness itself everyone! My test with various animals have convince me that this separation is more then theoretically and can be done. It is achievable." Jekyll walked up to Stein and hands him the papers to show him.

A silence grew in the room as Jekyll said this with the first one to speak being Lord Death, losing his cart-tony tone, saying. "That's impossible."

"Lord Death I'm sure you want that more that anything. I must now be permitted to test my formula...on a human subject." Jekyll said as he looked to the group seeing shocked faces all around.

"Wait to be tested like a rat?!" Marie said as she clearly was shocked from Jekyll's words. "That's right Marie, Lord Death. I'm asking you for a soul of a human being. For the betterment of all mankind. A volunteer I hope." Jekyll said as he position his glasses straight.

"You know I can't do that Jekyll." Death said as he moved to a more serious tone. "I'm just asking for a man that sociality has already abandon as hopeless."

And you would perform you're Surgery on this man's soul?!" Azusa said as she was clearly not convince by what she was hearing.

"Yes but please just listen!" Jekyll shouted before taking a breath to calm himself.

"People of the DWMA.

_I have glimpsed the future._  
><em>Seen miracles that stun the mind<em>  
><em>And marvels only science can find<em>  
><em>To shape tomorrow for mankind.<em>  
><em>And I can show them to you<em>" Jekyll then moves forward to Kami and grips her hand in his before saying.  
>"<em>If you wish me to.<em>" Jekyll then gives a sigh before turning to Frank and grabbing his shoulder.

_"Friends, you're aware there are two sides to each of us_  
><em>Good and evil, compassion and hate.<em>  
><em>If we could extract all the evil from each of us<em>  
><em>Think of the world that we could create!" <em>Jekyll let's go of Franks and looks up to the ceiling with a hopefully look on his face.  
><em>"A world without anger or violence or strife<em>  
><em>Where man wouldn't kill anymore!<em>  
><em>A world of compassion, where passion for life<em>  
><em>Would banish the madness of war!" <em>Jekyll then moves to the front of the group again before continuing.

"I'm close to finding the key to duality  
>Chemical Formula which could and would<br>Alter the patterns of man's personality  
>Guiding him either to evil or good!"<br>Weigh the potential, the great possibilities  
>Colleagues - dear friends, understand!<br>We have a chance to make history here in our hand!" Jekyll takes a breath.

"_Each of us is the embodiment of two distinct and opposing forces -_  
><em>Good and Evil - each fighting for supremacy inside us.<em>  
><em>If we could separate these two forces,<em>  
><em>we could control and ultimately eliminate all evil from mankind.<em>  
><em>As I said before, My experiments with animals have led me to believe<em>  
><em>that the day is not far off when this separation will be possible. To achieve it,<em>  
><em>I must be allowed to try my formula on a living human being!<em>"

"And what if you're right, Jekyll? And you do manage to separate  
>Good from Evil - What happens to the evil?" Spirit said as he crossed his arm in a disgusted look.<p>

_"There are doomed, broken souls in a thousand asylums_  
><em>I defy you to say you don't care if you can!<em>  
><em>In the name of compassion and medical science,<em>  
><em>I can save many lives if you give me one man!" <em>Jekyll pleaded as he looked to him.

"You seem to be treading on dangerous ground.  
>In legal terms, I'd say, extremely unsound!" Azusa said as gave a grim face to him<p>

"The whole thing's un-human, barbaric and odd!  
>You're playing with fire when you start to play God!" Sidney said as he wasn't liking what Jekyll was telling them.<p>

"I think Sid speaks for all of us, when he says you're playing God!  
>There's such a thing as ethics over which you ride rough-shod!<br>You're a Doctor, not a savior,  
>Doctor Jekyll, for a start!<br>But I judge from your behavior  
>You can't tell the two apart!"Lord Death said as he agreed with Sid.<p>

_"Dear Lord Death, I am simply a scientist._  
><em>I have a code to which I remain true!<em>  
><em>I don't presume to the stature of moralist.<em>  
><em>I leave pretension like that, Sir, to you!"<em>

Lord Death just gave a sigh to this.

"Henry, I've always encouraged your enterprise  
>And I've been hopeful that you would succeed!<br>But in the face of these powerful arguments,  
>I see no choice but for you to concede!"<p>

Jekyll gave a panic look as he heard Death's words.

_"I know my fate is yours to choose_  
><em>But if you win, the world would lose<em>  
><em>I am on the brink of great success!<em>  
><em>I beg you, Lord Death, you must say "Yes!"<em>

"Doctor Jekyll, enough of this ranting, Sir!  
>This is an academy, here to save lives!" Sid shouted!<p>

"Do you think we would let you play havoc  
>With all the high principles for which it strives?" Spirit said.<p>

"Do you expect us to compromise all that we stand for  
>Indulging your dangerous games?<br>How many rules should we break for your dubious games?" Azusa said coldly

_"Can't you see?_  
><em>I am not playing games!<em>  
><em>Just give me the opportunity!" <em>Jekyll shouted back.

"This whole thing's too bizarre!"

"Open up your eyes and see!"

"This man has gone too far!"

_"Unless you listen to me..."_

"Doctor, please watch your tone!"  
>"Dammit, man, can't you see?<br>You're on your own!"

They had began to argue with many shouts being thrown around and everyone trying to prove a point all at once till Jekyll stops it.

"ENOUGH!" He shouts getting everyone's attention as they all look to him, seeing he had transform his arm to its bladed form was taking deep breaths to calm himself down allowing the arm to transform back to normal.

"_If I ever needed further justification for my experiments, Lady's and gentlemen,_  
><em>You have just provided it!<em>

_Just look at what has happened here!_  
><em>Mix anger with a touch of fear<em>  
><em>The danger's all too crystal-clear<em>  
><em>Just look at you!<em>  
><em>Our darker side keeps breaking through<em>  
><em>Observe it now - in me and you!<em>  
><em>The evil that all men can do must be controlled!<em>  
><em>I beg of you<em>  
><em>I'll show you all it can be done!"<em>

_"Here is a chance to take charge of our fate_  
><em>Deep down you must know that tomorrow's too late!<em>  
><em>One rule of life we cannot rearrange<em>  
><em>The only thing constant is change<em>  
><em>The only thing constant...is change.<em>" Jekyll's voice dies down as he was done with his case.

Lord Death looks to give a thought as he was deciding a verdict. Turning around he ask. "Well what does everyone say...should Dr. Henry Jekyll change the world...or leave it as it is with all of us. I'm letting all of you decide with a vote. Which ever has the most will be the final decision."

Jekyll gave a hopefully look as he thinks that he sorely had reach his friends. As he thinks of his hopes coming true his dreams were crush as one word was repeated by several people.

"No." Stein

"No."Azusa

"No." Spirit

"No."Sidney

"No." Marie

Jekyll looked to Kami and saw her giving a sad look. Jekyll steps to her and says. "Kami...not you too."

"...Jekyll I...I have to think of Maka...I-...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...No." Kami said as a tear moves down her eye.

That was it. His friends...the people he spent his whole life with...broke his dreams of a better place. Jekyll could feel the strength in his knees leave him as he falls to the floor and let's his head look down as Lord Death spoke.

"That's six votes to none... Jekyll you are to stop these crimes of order and destroy any data you would have on this. We cannot let it fall to the wrong hands."

Jekyll doesn't move. He just kept his gaze to the ground when Lord Death spoke again. "After doing so you are not in anyway are allow to continue these experiments no matter what."

Jekyll still didn't move but as Death was about to continue everyone felt something. Madness Wavelengths. Worst then any Kishin any have ever felt, including Death. As they looked to the source they found it in Jekyll. As he was on his knees with his fist shaking from pure rage.

Kami moves to closer to Jekyll and says. "Please...Jekyll...this is for the bes-" "How much do you love Maka?" Jekyll said interrupting Kami as she gave a pause before answering.

"More then anything in the world, Henry." Kami said as she move closer to him but was stop by a hand on her arm. As she turns to look she found it was Frank holding her and shaking his head.

Before she could speak Jekyll's voice called out to her. "Then I hope you know that you doomed her to never live in a world where we could have stop all war, murder, and hatred." He then stood up and walks pass everyone and out to the door without look up even once, for if he had they'll see the tears that threaten to come down his eyes. As he stands at the door way he calls out to them. "Just remember that the worst things of this world was done because of the fear of change."

Jekyll then slams the door behind him, leaving everyone in silence for several moments before being broken by Medusa who was leaning on one of the guillotines. "I believe he's trouble by all of this, Lord Death, may I go after him to check on him?" She ask as she gave a concern look.

Lord Death looks and says. "By all means Medusa, I'm sure the last thing he needs is us talking to him."

Medusa gives a nod as she turns and walks away from all of them. But as she's about to open the door Kami spoke to her.

"Wait...what was your vote?" Medusa turns to her and gives a question look. "What do you mean?"

Kami takes a step forward and says. "Everyone here voted for Jekyll's new...idea. But you didn't...what is it?"

Medusa gave a smile as she opens the door and says. "Why...if you want an honest answer then, yes. My vote was yes." Before walking out the door and leaving the group alone with their thoughts.

As Medusa walks down the halls of the DWMA her thoughts move back to Jekyll's idea. To everyone it was a wrong and a terrible Idea...but to her, it was unbelievable. To change someone and take the evil from their soul. to her it just makes a new list of possibilities that could be use.

Use to destroy the DWMA.

As she walks down the hall she see's there were someone at the balcony that views the whole city, as she stepped closer to the balcony she see's it was as he is talking to himself.

He leaned on the railing as he looks over the city. His body was shaking as he grip the railing and spoke.

"All these precious years I've dedicate to this dream, now with a word they clam the power to denied me." Jekyll then slams his fist to the railing in anger.

"Damn it! _Who are they to judge what I am doing, they know nothing of the endless possibility's I see._" Jekyll turns around and place his back to the city with tears still in his eyes and anger counseling though his body. That's when he see's Medusa looking right at him.

"Oh...Nurse Medusa, why have you've come? Here to mock me in my time of failure?" Jekyll asked as he gave Medusa a cold tone. Medusa just holds her hands up in a defensive matter and walks to him as she says. "I'm only here to see how are you?"

Jekyll gives a stuff at this and turns back to the city. "Oh please. Why would you come visit someone you don't even know!?"

"I'm merely curious. After all your new Idea is something incredible. And it's easy to see that their decision has clearly...hurt you." Medusa

"_It's Ludicrous__!_" Jekyll shouted as he turns back around and kicks the rail. "_I'm bound by their decision...seems vision is a word they've never heard. If it matter least I treat it with devavaty...it's observe...and yet the fact remains those...BASTARDS hold the rays._"

"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way, . But can I ask...Why are you doing all this with the souls? It seems a bit much if you ask me." Medusa said as she gave him a pat on his back in a somewhat comforting matter. It wasn't that she care for him but looking at him Medusa couldn't help but feel curious.

To this though Jekyll gave a cold chuckle. Before he spoke. "Fine...if you wish to know then I'll tell you." Jekyll looks to the sky as he see's the sun going done.

"My father was a drinker...and a fiend...And my mother was...an adult entertainer." Jekyll gave a sigh as he lean on the railing. "It's easy to see I saw much bad things in life early on. It only got worst later on though. When I was 7 I killed my father." Medusa's eyes actually widen in shock of this.

Jekyll gave another chuckle as he see's her face. "One day my father came home very drunk. He was angry due to how he was kicked out from the bar and took it out on my mother. It was...not an easy sight." Jekyll says as his smile dies down and he looks to the floor with a grim face. "I sat there and watch as he beaten my mother's face in. When she had stop moving my Father panic."

Jekyll took a breath. "He grabbed me and shock me...telling me that it wasn't his fault and that she came at him with a knife, he swore." Jekyll gave a scoff. "Of course I said she didn't and that he hurt her for no reason...he responded by punching me in the face and knocking me to the floor." Jekyll then lets out another chuckle.

Medusa gave a stoic look as he continues, she was growing more and more curios as time goes by and wanted to know what happened next.

"When I regain my senses I saw my father was on the phone and calling the police. He told them some story about a murder and that his wife and son were killed." Jekyll then turns to look at Medusa. "He then takes a knife from the kitchen and moves to end me."

He holds his hand up with his index and thumb nearly touching each other. "He was this close to killing me when suddenly-" Jekyll arm shifted to his weapon from, a pure black sword with a gray strap around it. "The weapon side of my soul activated and I stabbed my father right into his black heart."

Jekyll then shifted his arm back to normal. "Needless to say it must have been an interesting night for the officer that found me. Two adults dead and a child with a sword for an arm."

Jekyll let's out a finally sigh Before Medusa spoke. "And that's when you were taken to the DWMA I suppose."

Jekyll gives her a nod in responds. "Indeed. After my graduation I went traveling the whole world to see if anyone else's life were as bad as mine...I found that some live worst." Jekyll then raise his hand up. "Humans...though maybe would say other wise, we are the worst living beings to ever live. We have hurt each other for so long. That's why I want to change the world. To help everyone."

Medusa nods her head to this. "A noble quest."

Jekyll sighed in responds. "At least it was...Now Death has stop me and I can't do any more."

"Well who said anything about that?" Medusa said gain Jekyll's attention as he ask. "What are you getting at?"

A grin grew on Medusa's face. "Well Death may have stop you from doing it with his permission but that doesn't mean you have to stop because of it."

"Are you mad? If Lord Death catches me-"

"that if he catches you. Come Jekyll think of all the good you can do. All WE can do...what do you say?"

"I...I..."

"You need someone to help you. And I'm the only person willing...what do you say ? Change the world...or doom it." Medusa says as she reach her hand out for him to shake.

Jekyll close his fist as he thought of the consequences before making up his mind. "If it is to change the world...to change it so no child ever has to kill his or her own parent...you'll have my word I'll do my best!" He said with a determined look as he grabs Medusa's hand and gives it a firm shake.

"Medusa's grin grew. "You will not regret this ."

"Least hope Medusa." Jekyll says before looking up in the sky with small hope in his eyes.

**Well...this was a bit of a pain...please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

***Also Can anyone tell me the Irony of Jekyll's Idea when you remember who's his children are? I just want to hear it from your mouths.**


End file.
